


Bright Opal Promise

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, Blanket Permission, F/F, Hurt, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer made a promise and Jaskier was going to make her keep it.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	Bright Opal Promise

Everyone was talking about the Battle of Sodden, how mages had beaten back the Nilfgaardian army at the cost of their own lives. Many of the village folk she overhead speaking about it were spitting on the ground and saying at least the mages had done one good thing with their lives before dying. Jaskier hadn’t played for any taverns in a while.

She couldn’t play when all she saw when she looked over the patrons were people cursing mages for doing too little, too late. Mages weren’t well loved and never had been, though they were much more accepted than Witchers. A mage didn’t scream ‘other’ when you looked at them, they didn’t have the evidence of mutations and battles written on their skin to tell their stories. Mages could give protection spells, could help you with your sex life, could turn your greatest rival into a frog. They were far more useful than a Witcher who saved your entire village from monsters who prowled around.

Jaskier clenched her hands on her lute strap as she walked steadily towards Sodden. Yennefer had promised her that she would return. It was a stupid promise and one they both knew she might not be able to keep, but Jaskier was still going to hold her to it. The world didn’t get to rid itself of Yennefer in a desperate battle after all the other battles it had thrown at her, Jaskier wouldn’t let it.

Jaskier did not care that the opal in her ring had gone dull; there were plenty of reasons for Yennefer’s matching ring to have been damaged instead of Yennefer herself. Yennefer had been in the middle of a battlefield, full of magic weaponry and the more type mundane weaponry, plenty of opportunities for a stray bolt of magic or arrow to hit a small ring.

Sodden was another day’s walk away and by Melitele, Yennefer had better be alive when Jaskier found her. If she wasn’t, Jaskier would kill her. Yennefer _promised_. Jaskier gripped her lute strap tighter and continued pushing forward, uncaring of the rain starting to fall. Yennefer didn’t break promises and if she decided now was the time to start breaking them, Jaskier didn’t know what she’d do.


End file.
